language of Love: Silence
by RoseScor90
Summary: Dominique never thought she could get away from the shadows of her family, neither did he. But together, they outgrew the past! R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for the Next gen competition. The character is Dominique Weasley, and the song that inspired this fic was _Heroes - David Bowie_

I've tried to write in a different style this time, I hope you like it!

They were two peas in a pod. Dominique Weasley, daughter of Bill Weasley, curse breaker extraordinaire and Fleur Weasley part veela and a competitor in the Triwizard tournament; also the sister of the world famous designer Victoire Weasley, who had made her fortune in her earlier days with her flare for designing clothes that flew off the racks like a Hippogriff. Who was she, Dominique Weasley? A _nobody_ is what would be the answer. She was average looking, having had the veela gene diluted; was averagely intelligent, not blooming out in any particular subject, content to just have an A or the occasional E; was averagely tempered, not flaring up at every presented opportunity, neither taking it lying down; was averagely blessed with traits, certainly not flamboyant, most definitely not unnoticed. She was, in short, average.

So was he, the son of a Quidditch star who had climbed so quickly to stardom that he was right at the top before anyone could say 'Quidditch'. Also the son of the current Minister for Magic, Estelle Ellwood, who was renowned for her daring actions and even more astonishing opinions. Born to such strong and distinct people, Brian spent most of his early life trying to remain in the shadows, which hid him from the constant blinding flash of the cameras. That being rendered impossible, he had taken to appearing dull and stupid, which turned the flashes away from him quicker than they would have if he had Imperio-ed them.

Living under rather large shadows, their historical meeting had taken place at the place that was so magical there was nothing un-magical about it; on the doors of the Leaky Cauldron. Not realizing then that they were destined to live together forever, they had passed each other without a second glance.

The second time they met had been on the Hogwarts Express when she, a little First Year, had been searching for an empty compartment to get away from all the uniqueness that her family seemed to scream out. She was nothing distinguished, nothing eminent, and she preferred to remain among her kin. Opening the door that had been hexed to read the Loner's cabin, she came face to face with him. He had been reading a book that appeared dull and boring, and she settled herself quite comfortably by the opposite window. They did not talk because once you started talking, people started judging you and the two wanted to make their own judgments before they subjected themselves to such censure.

They were almost to the school when he stood up and nodding to her, left the compartment with his things. Dominique nodded back at him, recognizing a kindred spirit. And when she was placed in Hufflepuff to the amazement of noone, she walked to the table and took the perpetually empty seat beside him, smiling. He smiled back at her companionably, and that was the start of a normal bond between them.

They were both insignificant and were often looked through, both by the school and by their house, but they did not mind. They were behind the screens as usual, but now they had each other, and that was more than enough. For all that the people thought them inseparable and thick as thieves, noone had seen them speak much, or even laugh and joke, like normal friends did.

The first time Brian had spoken to her had been when she had almost tripped herself on the trip stair almost a week after the sorting, and even that had been nothing more than a word, "Careful." She had mutely smiled up at him, righting herself. She appreciated it that he hadn't tried to help her; she needed it no more than anybody else. So they had continued like that, right upto the time in his seventh year when he had graduated and she had just finished her sixth year. He had asked her to meet him over her holidays, something he had never done before.

Their meeting had been brief, and to the point; he liked her, and hoped she'd be his girlfriend. She had nodded back, a smile gracing her features. He smiled that quiet smile once, before telling her that he would meet her during the next Hogsmeade visit.

The routine followed through the year, with them meeting up for a walk, a visit to the various shops to just look around and a finally a mug of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Silence reigned between them almost all the time, unless either of them had something very important, that the other didn't know, to share.

Like the fact that he had become an Unspeakable, like the fact that she had been accepted for a training program at St Mungo's. Little things, and life changing things, they met it with the same silent acceptance, their strength lying in the fact that they faced it together, that they understood the other as well as they understood themselves.

Neither family could understand them, for they weren't used to normalcy, weren't used to being mundane. So they wrote them off as the oddballs, leaving them to their own world which was what the two had wanted in the first place anyway.

They were the backdrop, the stage décor that was just _there_, with no purpose for the most part, but every play needed a background without which it couldn't function.

A/n: Please do review!


End file.
